


Catnip

by CounterKnight291543



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Durbe basically pretends to be a cat, Feelings, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Holding Hands, M/M, zexal month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterKnight291543/pseuds/CounterKnight291543
Summary: After losing a bet with Mizael, Durbe is forced to act as his cat for the evening. Fluff, feelings and uncertainty ensue.Set in a post-canon AU where the Barians (after their revival) have assumed human form for good, but did not retain their original memories of their past lives.This is my contribution to ZEXAL Month 2018!A Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL one-shot for ZEXAL Month 2018, Day 10, Prompt: “How can I if you won’t let me?”





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> I resisted every urge to make this nsfw and succeeded xD
> 
> Thanks to twoheartsx for the inspiration! :3

“What?! No way… you cheated!” Durbe shouted, leaping from his seat to inspect the table in front of him. He sighed and sat back down almost immediately, knowing there was no truth to his accusation.

Across from him, Mizael sat back on the sofa and scoffed. “You know I cannot be beaten,” he lauded, “I am a far superior duelist after all. You never stood a chance against the true-”

“Galaxy-Eyes Master,” Durbe recited mockingly, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Yes, well…” Mizael frowned and began gathering up his cards from the table in front of him. Durbe began to do the same.

It had only been a few days since it had all ended. Thanks to Yuma and Astral’s victory over Don Thousand, the war was now over, with Astral World and Barian World finally at peace. The Seven Barian Emperors, revived by the power of the Numeron Code, had chosen to remain on Earth, moving into Nasch’s old mansion shortly after their arrival. Having abandoned their Barian forms for good and having not retained their original memories, they had had little time to adjust to their new lives as humans…

Mizael finished collecting up his deck and stood leaning against the sofa, facing Durbe. Tucking a few locks of light blonde hair behind his ear, he sighed. “Dueling here really is rather dull compared to how it was back home.”

Durbe remained seated. He looked up from his deck and gazed upon the boy in front of him. Out of all seven emperors, he had always thought that Mizael looked the best in human form. He just seemed to carry himself with such grace and nobility. Durbe admired that.

It wasn’t the only part of him that he found himself admiring, either. He would never admit it, but he was fascinated by Mizael’s appearance. It had started ever since they had returned to Earth. For some reason, anytime he was around, he found himself staring at the other boy’s delicate face, unable to look away. There was just something about him… his piercing blue eyes, that menacing yet playful smile… Durbe was captivated.

He wasn’t sure why. There was still so much he didn’t know or understand, so much more he needed to learn. Being human certainly wasn’t easy.

Muttering in agreeance to Mizael’s earlier complaint, he turned away and got back to packing away his cards.

“Still… I believe our little wager upped the ante sufficiently. It certainly made it more interesting.”

“What?” Durbe looked up once more, a look of surprise etched onto his face.

“The wager. You agreed that the loser of our duel would do whatever the winner asks of them for the rest of the day.”

Durbe ‘vaguely’ remembered agreeing to something like that before their duel. He didn’t think he was being serious though!

“I never agreed to those terms,” Durbe lied, rising to his feet and meeting Mizael’s gaze.

“Come on Durbe, now don’t be like that… or should I tell Nasch who really ruined his ridiculous shark plushie?”

Durbe gasped.

It had been a total accident, he hadn’t meant to throw coffee all over it! It was just lying there and he tripped. Vector had ended up getting the blame, so how did Mizael know that it was actually him? He must have somehow seen him, and then kept it to himself to use as blackmail.

Durbe narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

Mizael leaned over the side of the couch and smiled deviously. “Oh I would.”

Seeing the conviction in his eyes and knowing him as well as he did, Durbe backed down. “Fine,” he conceded, “what is it you want me to do?”

Mizael’s grin grew wider. Looking Durbe dead in the eye, he clapped his hands together and spoke. “I want you… _to be my cat for the evening_.”

Mizael expected a slew of objections, but curiously, all he got was a puzzled look from the ex-Barian. Durbe pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, his brow now furrowed in confusion. “Why?” he simply asked.

“Because Nasch showed me some videos of the creatures on that cellular device of his,” Mizael explained. “They seem friendly and I rather like them. He won’t allow pets in here, so I intend to improvise.”

“But… but why me? Why not have someone like Vector do this for you?”

“Vector’s an ass. Besides, out of all the emperors you bare the most resemblance to one.”

Durbe blinked back at him blankly. “I do?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Mizael could see the confusion in his face, bewilderment set into his steel-grey eyes. Then it dawned on him. “You don’t know what a cat is, do you?”

Durbe shook his head. He felt a little stupid, but considering his lack of memories, he didn’t consider it a major problem.

Mizael wagged his finger and smirked. “Tsk tsk Durbe,” he teased, “perhaps it’s time to hit the books again?”

“Shut up.” Durbe folded his arms and turned away. “You know it’s because we haven’t got our memories back yet.”

“Regardless, you should study before tonight.” Mizael turned on his heel and made for the door. “Go online or something, I want you to be as convincing as possible. I’ll be back later”

“Fine. Where are you going?” Durbe watched as Mizael opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

“Out to buy a few things. Now get studying…”

And so he did.

For the next few hours Durbe watched video after video, read article after article… all in the name of becoming a cat. Mizael’s cat. He had realised early on in his research that this was easily going to be, without a doubt, the most humiliating experience of his life. And yet, despite the indignity that was to inevitably come with acting as someone’s pet, he felt strangely ambivalent about the whole ordeal. Even though on the surface Mizael was clearly blackmailing him, his intentions actually seemed curiously benign. He had acted as though he genuinely wanted a cat, and he wasn’t just doing this to humiliate him. That made Durbe think, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all?

He got his answer later on that evening, when Mizael came strolling into his room carrying a bag full of supplies.

“Mizael…” Durbe looked up from his computer and eyed him suspiciously. “What have you bought? This better not be part of your game.”

“It’s not a game,” Mizael snapped back, setting the bag down on the bed. “I want to see if I’d like a cat, alright? And using you as a substitute is the only way I know how at the moment.”

Durbe was surprised to see a hint of colour flare across the boy’s cheeks. _That’s strange_ , he thought. He had a limited understanding of human body language, but he was sure that this reaction only occurred when feeling embarrassed or shy. Why would Mizael feel such emotions?

“Alright, fine.” Durbe rose to his feet and made his way around his desk. “What is it you bought anyway?”

Mizael, still evidently a little flustered, started to pull things from the bag. Durbe watched as he threw the items onto the bed. A bowl, some yarn, a brush… a collar?!

“What on Earth am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, picking up the collar and holding it up for Mizael to see. “It’s tiny.”

“It was all I could afford with the money I had, ok? So just put it around your wrist or something, I don’t know…” Mizael finished emptying the bag. “That’s everything. There would be more, but some of the things I wanted I couldn’t get hold of unfortunately.”

“Such as?” Durbe examined the miniature collar in his hands. It was made of stretchy nylon, its surface coloured a bright red. Hanging neatly from the strap, was a small golden bell.

“Well I was considering getting a special kind of food, but I decided against it when I saw what they had to offer in the store. I mean human food can be repulsive, but the pet food looked like it had come straight from the Sea of Ill Intent.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Durbe quipped sarcastically.

Mizael ignored him and continued anyway. “I also wanted for you to have a tail, but all the ones I looked at were just confusing.”

“What do you mean?”

“There weren’t any in the store, so I searched them out online. The ones they sell there are truly perplexing. They all had these strange objects attached to one end, and some of them apparently vibrated… I couldn’t make sense of it all.”

Durbe shrugged. He didn’t know what to make of it either. He was sure glad he wouldn’t have to wear a tail though.

“Alright, from now until midnight you have to act like my cat.”

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m serious,” Mizael snapped, grabbing a marker from the desk. “How else am I supposed to enjoy a cat’s company if I can’t have one?”

“You promise you won’t tell Nasch about my accident?”

“Yes yes whatever, now let me draw your whiskers on.” Mizael raced forwards impatiently, marker in hand.

Durbe sighed and perched on the edge of the bed. He made a face as Mizael uncapped the marker and set about drawing the lines on his cheeks. The nib was soft, tickling his skin. He tried to keep his head still, but by doing so he was forced to look directly at Mizael’s face. It made him oddly nervous. He could feel his own face getting redder, the movement of the pen and Mizael’s enchanting blue eyes causing a heat to creep into his cheeks. He turned his head, shying away.

“Durbe turn your head,” Mizael commanded. “I’m almost done.”

“Just hurry up and get on with it.” Durbe didn’t like how he felt. Yes he felt humiliated, but he was much more embarrassed about the true source of his feelings.

“How can I if you won’t let me?”

Durbe sighed again and turned his head back. If Mizael did notice the colour in his cheeks, he didn’t say anything. He simply continued drawing until he’d finished covering them in ink.

“Finished.” Mizael moved off of him and threw the marker to one side. Durbe breathed deep, thankful for his own space again. He got up from the bed and made his way to the mirror. He stared at his reflection.

“ _Felis Catus_ …” he whispered, inspecting his face and cheeks. He had to admit, he did share an uncanny likeness with the creatures. Although entirely unintentional, the way he styled his hair did give him something of a feline appearance. Mizael’s ‘whiskers’, while not particularly convincing, definitely added to the look.

“You certainly look the part.” Mizael appeared behind him, his face reflected in the mirror. “Now put your collar on.”

Durbe sighed and turned around, taking the tiny collar from Mizael’s outstretched hand. He unfastened it and strapped it to his wrist. The bell jingled as he struggled to fix the clasp in place. Even around his wrist, it was tight to his skin. “I’m only doing this until midnight, then I’m done and we never speak of it again.”

Mizael stepped back to examine him. He frowned and scratched his chin. “Something’s not quite right.”

Durbe shook his head impatiently. “What is it now?”

“Cats should be naked. I don’t believe they wear clothes like us.”

Durbe blinked back at him innocently. “I believe you’re right… but isn’t it a necessity for humans to wear clothes? I don’t think you’re supposed to be without them in the presence of other humans.”

“Durbe we were Barians. I hardly think it matters between us, hm?”

He agreed with him there. Clothes were never an issue back on Barian World, so why should they matter here? Especially if it was just between the two of them.

Durbe nodded and removed his glasses, placing them on the bed. He then set about undressing his upper half, first unfurling his scarf and removing his vest. He then did away with his shirt, unbuttoning it and folding it neatly with the rest of his clothes.

Thinking nothing of it, he quickly pulled off his trousers and slipped free of his underwear. After folding those too, he looked up at Mizael, completely naked save for the undersized collar around his wrist.

Mizael was staring back at him, eyes wide. His usually creamy white face was tinged a candy red, as were the tops of his ears. Durbe had never seen him like this before, in human or Barian form. He looked visibly distressed, biting his lip and breathing in short, shallow breaths.

 _Maybe I’m not the only one having difficulty with human emotions_ , Durbe thought to himself as he watched Mizael become redder and redder.

“Are you alright?” he finally asked, a little concerned.

Mizael tore his eyes away and turned around, folding his arms. “I-I’m fine,” he grunted sharply.

“Are you sure? Do you not like the way I look?” Durbe looked down at his own body, checking everything was in place and where it should be.

“No, urgh… the opposite I think. It made me feel strange.” Mizael remained facing the wall.

Durbe admired his honesty, even if it did throw up more questions than answers.

“I’ll put them back on...” Durbe quickly redressed himself. “What should I do now?”

Mizael turned back around when he was sure Durbe was fully dressed again. “Hm, well.” He cleared his throat in an effort to compose himself. “Come over here so I can pet you.”

From his research, this was the part Durbe had been dreading the most. As an ex-Barian he was a proud and self-respecting individual, so naturally having to quite literally lower himself to another (and Mizael of all people, with that inflated ego of his) was always going to rub him the wrong way.

Reluctantly getting down on his hands and knees, he crawled on over to where Mizael was standing. The blonde-haired boy dropped to one knee and beckoned him closer. Durbe stopped hesitantly in front of him, unsure of how to proceed. They both looked at each other a little awkwardly. His cheeks still a rosy red, Mizael reached out a tentative hand and placed it softly on top of Durbe’s head.

Durbe swallowed hard as Mizael’s fingers settled in his hair, the lightness of his touch catching him off guard. It felt surprisingly pleasant. He nodded his head forward instinctively, letting Mizael’s fingers run gently over his head.

“It feels so soft,” Mizael exclaimed, amazed. He began to brush his hand up and over the points in his hair, stroking at his ‘ears’ with apparent fascination.

Durbe couldn’t help but smile. He tried not to, but the sensation was simply just too comforting. The top of his head tingled with each stroke, sending waves of satisfaction rolling over him. He felt himself inching closer to Mizael, turning his head and leaning into his friend’s touch. Every one of his muscles had loosened, his whole body relaxing until he was almost melting into his arms.

When Mizael did finally stop petting him, it was as if he had been woken from a trance. Involuntarily, he let out a disappointed whine.

“I think you rather liked that, didn’t you?”

Durbe looked up at Mizael, mortified.

“It was oddly pleasant yes,” he admitted, the heat in his cheeks rising. “But I am most definitely _not_ enjoying this.”

Mizael rose to his feet, a smirk creeping onto his lips. “Sit,” he commanded, walking past him towards the bed. He grabbed the bowl off of it and rushed into the bathroom.

Durbe obeyed and sat, waiting for him to return.

There was no way he was going to drink out of that bowl. He may have enjoyed being petted and stroked, but this was a different story. It was a step too far. Not even humans drank and ate on the floor.

Mizael returned a few moments later, bowl in hand. Durbe bristled at the sight, all thoughts of Mizael’s honest intentions gone from his head. He watched him place the bowl in front of him.

“You must be a thirsty kitty,” Mizael cooed. “Go on, take a drink.”

Genuine or not, this was one thing Durbe was not prepared to do. He knew Mizael could force him though, so he had to come up with something fast.

Remembering his research, Durbe stuck his nose in the air and stalked away. He looked back at Mizael, who was still knelt by the bowl, frowning.

“Durbe what are you doing?” He sounded irritated.

Durbe grinned. “Some cats are apparently notorious for appearing fickle or indifferent towards their owners, often ignoring them and their commands altogether.” His logic was flawless.

To his surprise, Mizael’s scowl actually eased a little. He rose to his feet and strode over to him. Hovering ominously above him, Durbe wondered what he’d gotten himself into now.

“Well in that case…”

Without warning, Mizael’s arms shot out and grabbed him around the waist. Durbe felt them clasp tightly around him and pull. Within a second he had been hoisted into the air, his whole body leaving the ground. He couldn’t believe it at first, but Mizael was somehow deadlifting him by his waist!

“Put me down!” Durbe protested, flailing his arms and legs as best he could. Mizael carried him to the bed and sat down, laying him face down across his lap. Durbe turned his head enough to glimpse Mizael smirking.

“Stop struggling and turn over,” he laughed, keeping a firm grip around his waist.

Durbe eventually calmed down and obeyed, shifting over onto his back. His head came to rest on the sheets, his back now arched over the tops of Mizael’s thighs. “How did you do that?” he demanded, staring him down.

“The last echoes of my Barian strength… plus you’re not all that heavy, you should eat more.”

Durbe didn’t like being carried around even if he was supposed to be a cat, and it showed on his face.

“Don’t worry,” Mizael teased, “I intend to make up for handling you that way. I do want my cat to like me after all.”

Durbe gasped as he felt Mizael’s hand reach up under his shirt. His body stiffened. Pressing his hand down onto his stomach, Mizael splayed his fingers and gripped lightly at his skin. Durbe let out a breathy moan, an unfamiliar and intense heat beginning to flare up his abdomen.

 _What was that?_ he thought curiously.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it. Mizael quickly began to stroke at his belly with the tips of his fingers, caressing and tickling the sensitive skin there. Durbe yelped in surprise. “Miza… stop… it tick-” He couldn’t take it. He started to laugh uncontrollably, unable to hold it in much longer. His breathing descended into fits of giggles, his body wiggling and squirming under Mizael’s relentless touch. His belly and sides were soon aching, but he was laughing too much to care. He had no idea a human could be so ticklish here!

Mizael eventually slowed his movements, choosing instead to lightly scratch at his skin. Durbe’s giggling slowed until he was left panting, trying his best to calm himself down.

“I quite enjoy having you on my lap.” Mizael smiled down at him, happy with his reaction. He reached out his free hand and traced a finger over one of his ‘whiskers’, taking pleasure in how red Durbe’s cheeks had become. “Will you sit with me if I put a movie on?”

Durbe looked down at the bulge in his shirt where Mizael’s hand was still scratching away, soothing and calming him. As much as he didn’t want to be tickled again, he actually really liked having Mizael touch him. It was comforting and extremely relaxing, so of course he wanted to sit with him while they watched a movie.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Durbe tried his best to be cool about it.

Mizael laughed a little. “No, I suppose you don’t.” He stretched an arm over to the bedside table and grabbed the TV remote. He pushed Durbe off of him and moved to the top of the bed, propping himself up with some pillows and lying against the backboard. Patting the space beside him, he gestured for Durbe to join him.

He was still a little wary of appearing too eager, but that concern was fading fast. Already missing his touch, he crawled on over, the bell on his collar clinking as he went. Before he’d even made it halfway Mizael was leaning forwards, reaching for his head. Durbe soon felt his hand tangle in his hair once more, fingers stroking rhythmically at his ‘ears’. He collapsed, his body giving way.

He now lay flat on the bed, his head falling right into Mizael’s lap. He hummed contently, curling an arm around his back and pulling himself closer.

“There’s a good boy…” Mizael brushed his hair rewardingly, smiling as he did so.

Overcome by the warm feelings inside him and spurred on by Mizael’s praise, Durbe did something he never thought he’d have done at the start of all this. Raising his head from his lap, he pushed his cheek up against Mizael’s chest and rubbed, nuzzling him affectionally. It was then that he started to _purr_. It felt very unnatural and he knew it probably sounded ridiculous, but he wanted to make Mizael feel as happy as he did right now.

Mizael laughed sweetly and scratched his head a little faster, clearly appreciative of the gesture. He leaned back further, allowing Durbe to rest his head on his chest. With his free hand, he switched the TV on with the remote and set about picking a movie. In the end he settled for a random action film that looked mildly interesting, but it needn’t have mattered. Neither of them planned on watching.

Instead, they spent the next two and a half hours just lying there, enjoying the warmth and feel of each other. When the movie finally ended Durbe was struggling to stay awake, the heat from Mizael’s body and his soft touch almost lulling him to sleep.

“Durbe. Durbe wake up.”

Durbe whined and then groaned, stretching his legs and arms before nuzzling back up to Mizael’s chest.

“The movie’s over and it’s getting late,” Mizael laughed. “But you’ve been a very good kitty tonight.”

Durbe had almost forgotten that’s why this had all started. “Is this it then…? Am I done?”

Mizael stroked his hair a few more times. Durbe shivered with how good it still felt.

“Almost… you still have a couple of hours left.”

Durbe had to stop himself from outwardly celebrating. “So what now?” he asked, trying his best to suppress the huge grin on his face.

Mizael yawned. “Sleep.”

“Both of us? What am I going to do?”

“Well I had planned on making you sleep at the bottom of the bed… but I enjoy stroking your head too much, so I want you next to me.” Mizael scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I know it’s not strictly what cats do, but-”

“It’s ok I’ll do it,” Durbe interrupted, a little too eagerly. “Humans like to do this kind of thing with their cats all the time apparently, so...”

“Even in bed?”

“Errr, well I’m not sure but…” He paused for a moment. “…I’m _your_ cat and you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Good boy.” Mizael grinned back at him before leaving to retrieve his pyjamas from his own room.

Durbe simply sat there wondering what had just come over him. Did he really just say that? Mizael soon returned, clad in an elegant pair of silk pyjamas. He closed and locked the door to his room before getting into his bed without a word.

Durbe hopped off the bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling his pyjamas from one of the drawers. He removed his glasses and began to change, making sure to cover himself for Mizael’s benefit. Once he was ready, he made his way to the bed. He stopped at its edge to admire the sight before him.

Bathed in the waning light of the autumn evening, Mizael looked beautiful. He lay there, his head resting gently on the pillow, eyes closed, his long blonde hair falling neatly around him in a delicate, golden halo.

Durbe smiled to himself. Not bothering with the curtains, he pulled back the duvet and slid in beside him. Mizael immediately turned on his side to face him, placing a hand in his hair and an arm around his waist. He pulled him a little closer until they were almost chest-to-chest. Durbe’s pulse jumped as Mizael opened his eyes, that face he liked so much so close to him now.

“Durbe…” Mizael whispered, pulling him closer. “Is this normal?”

“Is what normal?”

“ _This_.”

“I’m… I’m not sure.”

Mizael’s voice became even more hushed. “I’ve felt things today… things I don’t really understand.”

“I’ve felt things too…”

“You have?”

“I don’t know why, but since we came back to Earth I’ve been drawn to you. Today has just, well… made that feeling stronger.” Durbe bit his lip and tried to look away.

Mizael brought his hand down to his chin and cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry I made you do this whole cat thing.” He smiled apologetically, tracing the marker lines on his cheeks. “It was stupid of me.”

Durbe’s feelings for Mizael suddenly flared. He instinctively brought his own hand up to meet his, taking it and squeezing it, before leaning it gently back against his cheek. “Don’t be sorry. It was quite fun… and in a way, I think we’ve both learned a few things.”

Mizael nodded and sighed happily.

“By the way,” Durbe continued, grinning. “After today, do you still want a cat?”

Mizael laughed. “Not anymore.”

“Aw, why not? Have I put you off?”

“No, nothing like that. I’ve just found something else I’d rather take care of is all…”

Mizael slipped his hand free and tugged on the collar on his wrist.

“Oh, and what would that be?”

He pulled it off and threw it across the room, its tiny golden bell ringing one final time.

“… _you_.”


End file.
